gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor
The RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor is a variant of the RX-81 G-Line series. It first appeared in Kunio Okawara's Missing Mobile Suit Variations (or M-MSV). It was redesigned and updated for the video game Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record U.C. 0081. Technology & Combat Characteristics RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor is the RX-81 G-Line's standard configuration and is usable in all ranges of combat, making it an extremely versatile suit. When needed, it can be equipped with additional armaments on its backpack for enhanced attack power. Fully equipped, it mounts a backpack with two additional medium stabilizers for the purpose of extending the operation time. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted in the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have high rate of fire but little power and can't damage the armor of a mobile suit, though they can damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors. They are ideal for shooting down small, lightly armored targets such as missiles, attack vehicles, etc. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most mobile suits, it is a small device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and can cut through most armor not treated with anti-beam coating. A pair are stored on the backpack in the G-Line Standard Armor's base configuration, and they are relocated to the rear skirt armor if additional equipment is mounted on the backpack. ;*Short Beam Rifle ;*Shield :Basic defensive equipment, the G-Line's shield is a simple defense used to block physical and beam attacks. The shield also has spikes on the lower edge, which can be used in close combat. ;*Gatling Smasher :A pair of optional four-barrel rotating autocannons attached to the backpack. They fire live rounds at a high rate and are particularly effective in close-range combat. ;*Missile Launcher :A pair of missile launchers mounted to either side of the G-Line's backpack. Used for long to mid-range bombardment. ;*Assault Cannon :An optional projectile firing cannon can be attached to the right side of the backpack for added firepower. Special Equipment & Features ;*Parachute Pack :An optional backpack equipment created by the Federation for use by their Mobile Suits for paradrop missions from the Medea Transport Plane. The backpack contains three parachutes and four thrusters to help in making a safe descent to the ground, once touchdown had been accomplished the backpack would be ejected as to not hinder the Mobile Suits performance in ground combat. History In U.C. 0081, the RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor was assigned to the Earth Federation's Phantom Sweep Team to take down the remaining Invisible Knights soldiers of the Zeon remnants. Its initial pilot was Cherie Allison, however after Cherie was discovered to be a Zeon Spy, she was held captive and her G-Line was customized into RX-81AS G-Line Assault Armor. It was re-assigned to Phantom Sweep Team's Robert Hartley. Picture Gallery rx-81st.jpg|Original design from M-MSV by Kunio Okawara 45345A5g64.jpg 756745gfd.png|Redesign for Mobile Suit Gundam: Battlefield Record UC0081 by Katoki Hajime RX-78ST.jpg|Games MSV - RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor SENKI0081_vol03_0194.JPG|Lineart for the Katoki Hajime redesign ms-Gline_standard_armor.jpg rx-81stsdad.jpg RX-81ST G-Line Standard Armor BO2.png| As seen in Mobile Suit Gundam: Battle Operation 2 External links *RX-81ST Standard RX-81 on MAHQ.net